Glee: The Reboot
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: What if Glee was different?  Relationships were changed and new ones unfolded. What if it was a changed story about a new girl who helped bring a shaky Glee club back on its feet. This is a Glee reboot. Please review
1. Beginning a new year

**Hello dear readers. I have decided trying something a little different. I am a huge DC Comic fan and I love their whole reboot and how they change around the characters. So I've decided to try it with Glee just for fun. . The characters have also changed in several ways and some new ones will be added. Enjoy!**

"Kurt will you stop texting I don't want to miss Puck before class" Finn complained as his stepbrother was giggling at a text. Kurt turned to the taller boy and sighed

"Fine Finn but I don't understand why seeing Puck is such a big deal you saw him during the summer." He reminded.

"Yeah, but he was in juvie and the visiting hours are really short." His brother explained. Finn and Kurt had been stepbrothers for four years now. It was difficult at first since the boys were so different from each other but that all faded away and they had become very close. As they walked down the black tar of the parking lot the stepbrothers saw Noah Puckerman aka Puck leaning against his truck. He was the very definition of a bad ass with his Mohawk and black shades. Two years ago Puck used to be a huge bully, dumping kids in dumpsters and throwing slushy's into kids faces (a popular bully tactic at McKinley high school). After a therapist helped give him a constructive hobby on which to soften himself he became a great guy to many people's surprise. However Puck was loosing his street cred and was being called a woose. He decided to make himself more of a bad ass by slashing the tiers of student's cars at Carmel High School McKinley's rival school. Sadly because of it Puck was sent to Juvi and had spent the summer with some really freaky guys.

"Dude its good to see you in the real world." Finn said as he and Puck bumped fists and bro hugged.

"Good to be out of that crap hole it was cramping my style." Puck said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Always the tuff guy aren't you?" Kurt smirked. Puck gave a devilish smile and within seconds he wrapped his arm around Kurt's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Don't think I forgot my best friends little brother."

"Puck you are messing up my hair you Neanderthal." Kurt squealed and pulled himself out of the older guys grip and punched him in the arm. Puck just laughed.

"If you two bone heads will excuse me I have to find Mercedes." And with that Kurt left.

"Wow, is Mercedes still pretending to be Kurt's girlfriend?" Puck asked Finn.

"Yeah but I don't think it will last forever. People including are parents will find out eventually." Finn answered. Kurt was secretly gay. The only people who knew were Finn, Puck, Mercedes and the rest of their small group of friends. Mercedes had been Kurt's beard for two years now and it was sort of a success. Kurt loved fashion and would dress in things a lot of guys especially in Ohio wouldn't wear and no offence to him but his high voice didn't help the situation. But people kept quite do to the fact Finn was the quarterback of the football team and Puck was his best friend.

"Are we still doing Glee?" Puck asked as they were walking towards the school building.

"We all talked it over and decided to give it another shot. We just need a new coach. Tina's also putting up the new members audition sheet up on the Bulletin board outside office." Finn said this with a mixture of worry.

"Well after Mr. Ryerson had that break down I can imagine not to mention your psycho ex leaving."

"Can we not talk about her Puck it's taken me all summer to forget that nightmare." Finn pleaded.

"Sure bud how's the third member of are little three musketeers doing?" Puck asked lastly.

"Quinn missed you a lot Puck it was the first time the three of us have been separated so long." Finn answered.

"I feel bad to but I had a reputation to uphold besides she also has Brittany and Satin too keep her company."

"Dude do you really have to keep calling Santana names?" Finn groaned. Puck wasn't paying attention for he noticed the last person he wanted to see walking up to them.

"Speak of the devil" Puck moaned as Santana Lopez wearing her cheerleader uniform and tight bouncy ponytail stood before him and Finn

"Hi Finn and scum" The Latina girl greeted. She said scum venomously as she narrowed her eyes at Puck.

"Great to see you too sweet cheeks." Puck was sarcastic.

"Just wanted to tell you two that are first Glee meeting is at four don't be late now if you excuse me I need to help Lauren drag Brittany out of the cafeteria. She's trying to stop them from making tater tots and we three know Mercedes will bust people up if she succeeds."

"Why is she trying to stop tater tots?" Finn asked curiously.

"Something about them being deep fried deer poop you know Brittany and her crazy." And with that Santana walked off but not before slamming her shoulder hard into Pucks as she walked off.

"Bitch" Puck muttered. As the two boys headed to homeroom passing Principal Figgans office a girl of their age was sitting outside waiting to meet him.

"Hill see you now dear." The receptionist chirped. The girl politely thanked her and entered the Principals office.

"Well hello young lady I'm Principal Figgins and I want to be the first to welcome you in being are new student here at McKinley." The Principal spoke in a thick Indian accent.

"Nice to be here." She replied politely.

"You must forgive me but what is your name again?"

"Rachel…. Rachel Berry." She answered.

**To be continued.**

**Hope you like it so far. There are a lot of questions left to answer but that's the fun part hopefully I'll have the second chapter up soon.**


	2. Rachel Berry

Rachel Berry missed New York City. The flashing lights of time square, the lush green of central park and last but not least the stages of Broadway. Rachel loved watching the red velvet curtains raise up as the lights dimmed opening a gateway to music and frivolity. She would watch with vigorous excitement all the actors portraying magnificent characters. The stage was her window into another world and it was her dream to be the person everyone was looking at. Rachel was the daughter of two gay men. Her father Alex was a lawyer and her father Dan was an accountant. Both had a background in music and acting and knew their daughter had star potential. Rachel would say since the age of five they had spoiled her in the arts. She was fantastic in dancing and acting but her true talent was singing. Everyone who ever heard her siren voice was blown away. She had the potential to be a star and had planned to audition…but sadly that couldn't happen. Dan lost his job do to the company he worked for making cuts. Sure Alex had a very good job but it wasn't enough to support their New York life style. They decided to move to Lima Ohio, Dan's hometown. They thought it would be hard for Rachel to adjust to a suburb like area but she looked like she was handling very well. Rachel missed New York, the mother she never had but she knew she would return someday and be on a Broadway stage, she would just have to work harder. After her meeting with the Principal, Rachel walked down the halls of McKinley high school. Kurt and Mercedes were talking at Kurt's locker. He applied some hair spray checking his flawless skin in the mirror while Mercedes was talking about some gowns in vogue. As Rachel passed both of them her fashion sense caught Kurt in its grip.

"What the heck is she wearing?" he said to his fake girlfriend slash best friend. Mercedes noticed what Kurt was talking about and gave an agreed expression.

"Poor little white girl…5 bucks says she gets slushied within the hour."

"Ill take that bet" Kurt replied. Rachel's cloths weren't exactly the in thing with her knee high socks with blue kittens, her blue skirt and her cranberry red sweater with a carousel horse. She looked like a toddler mixed with a grandma, but Rachel didn't care she was determined to have a good time in school despite the fashion trends. It was then she noticed a pretty Asian Goth girl with blue streaks in her shiny raven hair putting a pink piece of paper on a bulletin board. The girl walked away and Rachel went to see what she put up.

"Glee tryouts 4:00pm in the choir room."

She was immediately intrigued, a place to showcase her talent.

"Hey" a person called from behind her. Rachel immediately turned around only to be met with a blue raspberry slushy splashing her face.

**to be continued:**


	3. The first Glee club meeting

Rachel was stunned by the cold shower of…grape? She wiped her burning eyes and realized someone had thrown a slushy at her.

"Ooh girl they got you good" Mercedes Jones made herself known with Kurt by her side.

"Somebody threw a slushy at me…who the heck throws frozen beverages at people?" She looked down mortified at the purple stains splattered all over from her sweater to her socks.

"The elite, usually the jocks or the preps" Kurt answered. Both Kurt and Mercedes took the confused girl by each hand and walked her over to the girl's bathroom. Rachel didn't bother asking Kurt why he went in having two gay dads your gaydar is superior to most. They helped clean her off.

"Got any spare close?" Mercedes asked. She didn't have the heart to say the slushy stains were an improvement.

"Yeah I got some gym cloths that should surface." Rachel responded. The three teens exchanged pleasantries.

"Wow your from New York that's so exciting" Kurt beamed.

"Yeah it is but Lima is nice to" Rachel didn't want to look like the girl from the big city.

"White girl who are you kidding? Lima is a patch of fertilizer compared to New York" Mercedes interjected. They laughed.

"Listen we got to get to class but you're welcome to have lunch with us and after you can come to Glee club." Rachel was liking this encouragement and she was never in a Glee club before.

"Oh cool I saw that pretty Asian girl put up the sign id love to try out."

"That's Tina you'd love each other so will see you later" Kurt and Mercedes left leaving Rachel feeling this day wasn't going to be the ball of suck it was going to be.

It was after School at the Glee club was in session.

"Puck: Quinn jumped from her seat and embraced her best friend.

"What's going on Quinn?" he was happy to. He gave her a one over a little surprised by the cheerleading uniform.

"Wow cant believe you're a cheerio." He said with surprise.

"Why thank you and before I forget." Quinn sharply punched the taller boy in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?"

"For getting your butt in juvie if you ever do that again I'll kick your ass." She threatened. They laughed full heartedly.

"Yeah your sexual tension is heartwarming now sit down so I can role call." Santana spoke in a sarcastic tone. They sat and the second cheerio began role call.

"Finn…here…Artie…. here…. Lauren…. here…. Puck…. here…. Quinn…. here ….Tina….here….Mike…here….Brittany…. here….Mercedes….here….Kurt….here…Santana….obviously here and Bobby…..Bobby?"

"He went to the bathroom San he should be here in a few minutes," Tina explained. Just then a boy with large glasses ran into the room.

"I'm here," Bobby said. Everyone cheered.

"Hay buddy how was summer camp?" Finn asked as he clapped the smaller boy on the back. Bobby just gave him a grave look.

"That bad huh?"

"Now that the brats here we can get to business" Santana said that in an affectionate tone. It was Bobbies nick name in the Glee club.

"Are two important topics are, finding a new advisor and getting a new name and possibly new voices."

"What's the matter San tired of hearing yourself talk?" Puck mocked.

"Ha ha…shut up." The Latina said as she glared at whom she considered her arch nemesis.

"I'm co captain with Finn since his crazy ex got sent away."

"San please don't call her crazy" Finn sighed.

"I apologize Finn…Finn's lunatic ex left us." Santana loved clarifying much to her co captains char grin.

"San can't we just start with a song then get down to business?" Artie spoke up. Santana put her clipboard down on the piano and asked with a smile

"What do you have in mind wheels?" This was Arties nickname do to the fact he was in a wheelchair. Artie started singing, "We Got the Beat" by the Go-Go's. Everyone pitched in leaving their chairs and was dancing. They didn't know Rachel was in the door way dressed in her gym shorts and tank top. They were awesome. All of them had smiles as they were doing the number and they were having a fun time doing it. After they finished they all sat down laughing and glowing with a feeling of joy. They still had the spark.

"This year is going to be awesome." Mike declared.

"Oh Bobby Brittany messed up your hair when she twirled you here ill fix that." Kurt used his hand to fix the younger boys hair then proceeded to text on his phone.

"Thanks Kurt" Bobby thanked Kurt who unnoticed the blush in the younger boys cheeks.

"Ok back to…"

"Excuse me" Santana looked to see who interrupted her and the other Glee members shared her gaze.

"I'm Rachel Berry I'd like to join your Glee club." Kurt and Mercedes smiled at each other.

**To be continued**


	4. Girls night at Breadstix

Everyone looked at Rachel with surprise.

"Who's the chick?" Lauren asked eyeing the new girl up and down.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you I heard you were holding auditions for a new vocalist and not knowing anyone thought this would be a cool club to make friends." Everyone liked Rachel's response.

"She's the new girl from New York" Mercedes explained.

"She's pretty like a kitty" Brittney chimed. Finn was somewhat awed and a little uncomfortable with Rachel. She reminded him too much of his ex.

"Well tiny show us what you got." Santana said then sat with the others. Rachel stood before all of them and sang it's all coming back to me now by Celine Deon. Everyone's jaw dropped in total surprise.

"Holy crap" Lauren said astonished.

"So…am I in?" Rachel didn't know how they felt.

"Like that's even a question. Welcome to Glee club." Santana got up and hugged the new member. Finn felt even worse. Her voice was fantastic it wasn't like his ex's but it was amazing and now the memories of her got stronger. Rachel sat next to Finn who looked very uncomfortable much to her notice. Unfortunately the meeting had to be cut short due to a mandatory cheerios practice and they would meet up tomorrow.

"Hay Rachel wait up." The new Glee clubber stopped in the hallway as Quinn walked up to her.

"I just wanted to invite you to Breadstix tonight its are towns version of Olive Garden. It's just us Glee Girls and Kurt are honorary girl."

"Id love that" Rachel smiled.

"Excellent ill pick you up at 7." And with that Quinn left for practice.

All the girls and Kurt were at Breadstix. It was fun getting to know all of them and they were taking a shine to her even Santana, which said a lot.

"I've got a question, why was Finn so weirded out by me?" Everyone looked at each other and then at a confused Rachel.

"Ill tell you. You see Rachel your talent, some of your personality and the way you dress kind of remind Finn of his ex girlfriend are original female co captain before Santana became in charge." Quinn explained.

"Co captain my ass she thought she was the queen of the whole thing." Santana protested.

"Her name was Harmony Smythe. You see last year all us glee kids decided to create a Glee club weave all been friends since kindergarten and realized we could sing really good and once we found out that in 1983 Glee club was canceled due to budget cuts we decided to bring it back though some people think its stupid." Quinn went on

"Are first year went great even though Harmony was a tyrant and when we lost at Reginols she had a break down and Put are Glee club director in traction."

"I thought he had a break down as well." Rachel said.

"He did…after Harmony put him in traction." Tina answered.

"The problem is if we don't get a new Director we can't be qualified to be in the competition." Mercedes spoke next.

"We also got to change our name Harmony and the Harmonies is a stupid name." Lauren interjected.

"Where is Harmony now?" Rachel asked.

"A loony bin in main" Kurt answered.

"But we all know that Finn breaking up with her is what set her off" he added. Kurt checked his phone then laughed.

"Be right back the bathroom awaits." Kurt left.

'Who is he always texting?" Rachel asked the girls.

" Blaine Anderson." Tina answered. Rachel knew that name.

"He is the leader of the Dalton academy Warblers. They're a Glee club that one last year. He is also part of this mentor group for teens in the LGBTQ community and he got Kurt." She added.

"Thieve never formally met but Kurt is head over heels I just don't want him to get hurt. But I like Blaine and I think He can get Kurt to come out." Mercede's said. Rachel admired Mercedes love for Kurt.

She could see that she had made some excellent friends, yes there would be trials to face but she was going to help any way she could. Three things she knew. The Glee club needed a new name, a director and last but not least get on Finn's good side.

To be continued


End file.
